Genesis Reloaded
Synopsis An anomaly leading to the creation of Gielinor leads to the present, but the sheer power of the creation of the world somehow causes it to fuse with the present day world bringing a recreation of the entire world... Plot GDG Base: Drauss was playing chess with Cratus when suddenly an anomaly opened. It opened directly on Drauss causing him to fall right through. "Drauss!" Cratus cried, entering the anomaly after him. ---- Genesis Plain: Drauss and Cratus fell on to a large rock, drifting through space. The constellations looked amazing, and large stars flickered and glowed. "We're floating in space! How comes we can breath?" Cratus said. "Yeah, this can't be right! Suddenly the whole base began to squeeze through the anomaly as well as the surrounding trees; slowly but surely, the two worlds were colliding... ---- Title Sequence... ---- GDG Base: Drauss and Cratus ran back into the base. "Have you seen-" Cratus was cut off. "Well, we had kind of noticed that our base was being swallowed up by an anomaly," La'ab said sarcastically. "Very funny, but we need to undo this anomaly. NOW!" Drauss ordered frantically. "Well technically we can't, we have to wait for it to close." "WHAT?" "Hold on there, I think there may be a solution," said a scientist. "What is it?" "It's a bit risky-" "Just tell me what it is!" "Have you ever heard of a molecule splitter?" "Yes, but what does that have to do with this situation?" "Professor Odenstein or Draynor Manor believes he has discovered something called a time molecule, and with all the time molecules separated we can split them creating the two different time zones again." "Well come on then, let's get Oddenstein here!" ---- Draynor Manor: Oddenstein fiddled with his molecule splitter. Drauss ran into the lab and grabbed Oddenstein. "You're coming with us!" "What? What have I done now?" ---- GDG Base: "You my friend, are going to save us from that," Drauss said pointing at the huge anomaly pulling the base in slowly. "What is it?" "That is an anomaly, remember them? Anomalies?" "Yes I know that, but that isn't a regular anomaly, its as if this world is being pulled into another; two worlds are colliding." "That's exactly what it is! The base is currently colliding with some sort of plain in space, I have no idea what's going on but it's trouble." "Well maybe my molecule splitter will help-" "Exactly!" "But first I'll need to identify the particles before I can split them." "That's fine then! We'll just go out and warn the locals not to go near the anomalies - easy stuff!" "DRAUSS!" La'ab exclaimed, running into the base. "We're merging with the dawn of time, the whole world is reforming!" "What? The dawn of Gielinor involved Guthix pushing rocks and dust about just like cells in a spreadsheet!" "Well maybe that's why Farmer Fred claimed a large rock landed on his farm..." ---- Lumbridge Farm: "You again!" Fred grumbled, pointing at his farm which was destroyed. "Yeah, I guess that was a thing we deal with," Drauss said. "Darn! That's about the third time this has happened!" ---- GDG Base: Oddenstein filled around with his invention, he was slowly getting there, but he still had to magnetize all the past time particles and remove them from the present day time particles. Kairie entered the room. "How are you getting on?" She asked. "I've nearly done it, all I need now is to learn how to split the molecules-" There was a large bang outside. Kairie ran to see what it was; a large rock had hit the road from Port Sarim to Falador. "Oh no, I'd better tell Drauss..." ---- Falador: Drauss and Cratus ran towards Falador, barging past the guards on the gate who stood awestruck at the large crater outside their city gates. "Listen to me! Everyone! We need to evacuate the area now!" Drauss exclaimed. "Where? If we go north we'll get attacked by revenants, if we go west we'll be killed by wolves, if we go south will fall right into that crater and if we go east we'll end up in Morytania," a local said. "Ah, I see your point. Well then everyone, just try and remain-" Drauss heard the sound of something falling from the sky; a large rock; a very large rock. "...Calm," Drauss said finishing his sentence. Someone out of the crowd began to recite a poem: "As all of time comes to an end, No time shall be given to mourn or threat, Give praise to Saradomin, Embrace death with open arms, Repent any sins or foul actions, Old is the life which shall soon be gone, Rest forever as the mortal world crumbles." "RUN!" Yelled a local. Panic ensued, even Drauss and Cratus had no idea what to do this time. The rock shadowed over Falador, the noise was impossibly loud... ---- GDG Base: Kairie looked out the window at the approaching rock. "HURRY!" She screamed. "Nearly, nearly, there!" Oddenstein exclaimed. The air suddenly burnt up and vanished, taking with it the large rock in the sky and the craters brought with them. Everything returned to normal. "You did it! YOU DID IT!" Kairie yelled hugging Oddenstein. "Oh my," Oddenstein said, slightly overwhelmed by what had happened. ---- Draynor Manor, Later: Drauss left Oddenstein at the door to enter. "Why, thank you for dropping me off," Oddenstein said. "And thank you for saving the world," Drauss said. As Oddenstein entered his home, Drauss turned to go back to the base. As he walked out the front entrance, he dodged past the undead trees all reaching out to grab him. "Trust me, I've seen worse than you," Drauss said, snapping the branch off an undead tree which darted back to its original position. Characters *Drauss *Cratus *Kairie *La'ab *Prof Oddenstein *Farmer Fred *Falador Guards *Falador Citizens References *Oddenstein last appeared in Highway to Hell. *Farmer Fred returns, and refers to the times when his farm has been destroyed twice before in Death by Dragon and Fleet of the Doomed. *This story is similar to the Torchwood Gielinor episode Beached, as they both involve two time zones colliding. Roots Category:Time Fractures stories